The Organization XIII DDR Party!
by Azul Twilight
Summary: Dance Dance Revolution at The Castle that Never Was!
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Dance Dance Revolution, any of the songs which are referred to and butchered in this fic, PlayStation, Mountain Dew, or any of the characters in this fic- all I own is the keyboard that I used to write it. Now, moving on.

**The Organization XIII DDR Party!**

Friday night at The Castle That Never Was: Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, and Zexion all pile into one of the rooms to show off their mad dance moves- along with, of course, yours truly. I mean, someone has to pwn them all and make them look like total idiots, right? And who better for that job than the Melodious Nocturne himself? So Marly and I brought the Mountain Dew, Roxas brought the game and his PS2, Zexion brought his book, and Axel brought about five bags of Cheetos, which Roxas has been banned from so much as thinking of maybe possibly perhaps _smelling_ by the Superior due to a little skirmish that occurred not too long ago and ended with Number XIII having an emotional breakdown- but that's another story for another time.

"Alright," begins Roxas as he starts plugging the cords into the big screen while Marluxia and I move furniture and Axel starts busting open bags of Cheetos. Zexion, of course, is lying on his bed, propped up by pillows, reading his stupid book. "My game, my rules. Playoff format- three rounds, winner proceeds to semi-finals, then winners of those face off in the finals. Winner of the finals proceeds to... the final finals, against- well, I made a bracket sheet," he says, pulling a piece of paper out of the pocket of his blue pajama pants, which are adorned with all these cutesy little cartoon keys. Axel's PJ's are red, decorated with orange flames (as if that is a surprise to anyone), Marluxia's are... pink and flowery (?!), while Zexion's... well, they're just black. Mine? Mine are a light shade of blue with silver music notes.

Anyway, Axel grabs the sheet out of Roxas's hand. "Against Zexion?" he asks, raising an eyebrow in the Cloaked Schemer's direction. Hearing his name is just enough to pull his nose from between the pages for a moment. "I already told you idiots that I will have no part in this foolery."

"Then why're you here?" I shoot back. Ha, got him now! I just know he's itching to try to make us look stupid by proving to be a natural at DDR. I don't care- I mean, to see Zexion _dancing_? Well worth it.

"It's _my__ room_," he replies coldly. "Why you imbeciles chose to conduct this idiocy in my room is still beyond even me. If you will at least pretend to be slightly intelligent for just a moment, Demyx, you will remember the only reason I agreed was because Axel was holding my thesaurus hostage at flame point."

"Oh... right," I mutter, scratching the back of my head.

"Anyway, point is, Zexion, no one can resist DDR- the allure of stomping arrows in time to music is too great for even _you_ to defy for long," Roxas says with a smug grin as he twists open a Mountain Dew.

"Quite frankly, Roxas, I think I'd rather be trod into the ground by a herd of rabid wild chocobo than to play that daft _game_ of yours," Zexy replies, giving him a bored look before returning to his book. The boy _does_ have a sense of humor... a strange one, but it beats that of the Superior any day.

Marluxia rolls his eyes and glances over Axel's shoulder at the paper. "First bracket- Axel versus... me." He steps onto one of the mats as Roxas fires up the PS2, smirking at his opponent.

"You're going down, pyro."

"You know, it's hard to take you seriously when you're wearing pajama pants with _daises_ on them, Marly."

Marluxia glares daggers at the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "Don't diss my element, _Axel_. And I swear, you call me that again and I'll-"

"And you'll what? Plant a tulip?"

"Maybe on your grave..."

"Heyyyy, so, who's picking the first song?" I interrupt with a nice big innocent smile plastered across my face. Those two never did get along, and, entertaining as it is to listen to them squabble, I'm ready for my turn to come around already! Besides, if one of Axel's chakrams was to rip one of Zexion's "Hamlet" posters, I am pretty sure we wouldn't be having any more DDR parties here in the near future...

Both of them open their mouths to answer at once, and both presumably to volunteer to choose the first selection. I wince visibly, knowing I have only redirected their argument. But lucky for me Roxas sees the same and quickly pulls a coin from his pocket. "Actually, why don't you guys just flip for it? Heads or tails, Axel?"

"Why does _he_ get first pick?" Marluxia whines, crossing his arms.

"What Marly, do you want to flip to see who gets to pick a side first too?" Axel asks, his voice glazed with a nice thick coat of sarcasm. "I mean, the odds are the same, no matter who picks first."

The Graceful Assassin rolls his eyes heavily in Axel's direction. "Not the point, but whatever. By all means, _Axel_, proceed," he says, eyes narrowed to mere slits.

Axel happily complies. "Tails."

Roxas shoots an uncertain glance at Marluxia, seemingly in case he should offer any further objection. When none comes, he shrugs his shoulders and flips the coin off of his thumb. It seems to hang in the air for an eternity, spinning ever-so-slowly: heads, tails, heads, tails, reversing, then reverting... Four sets of eyes follow it as it finally makes its trip back to the ground, nearly knocking each other over as we huddle around to see the verdict.

"Ha! Heads!" Marluxia cries, thrusting a fist in the air. Sure enough, Xemnas's profile faces upwards, the image of The Castle That Never Was downwards. Axel shrugs lightly. "Select away, _Marly_."

After a wonderful death glare at the red head, Marluxia shifts his attention to the game. Stomping his foot on the 'right' arrow, he browses quickly through the songs before finally selecting one titled...

**Note:** Aaaaaand there we stop! I'm not cruel... no, really- I'm not. The reason I'm stopping here is cuz I'm absolutely the most uncreative person in the entire history of the known AND unknown universe, so I'mma need ya'll to help me finish this fic. WHEN you review (cuz you know you're going to) include a suggestion with your critique as to what song Marluxia should choose, and I'll pick the one I like best. And no more than two suggestions per reviewer, and clean songs only, plzkthx, Oh, and it doesn't have to be an actual DDR song. -nod- Review away, dearest peeps, and see ya'll in the next section! -scuttles off-


	2. Part Two

**Note:** Okay, first off, you really might want to look up the songs mentioned in this section of the fic on or something, 'cuz otherwise you'll be missing like, a lot. Oh, and on the song that Demyx picks, search Youtube for Demyx and then the song's name- much funny-ness. -nod-

Organization XIII DDR Party- Part Two

..."Ordinary World".

No lie. That's what he picks. The one by Duran Duran.

"'Ordinary World'?" Axel scoffs, shaking his head. "Sounds lame."

It's all I could do to keep from laughing my mohawkmullet head off. "You've never heard it?" I ask, unable to hold back a chuckle.

Axel furrows a brow. "No. What's so..." But at that moment, the music begins to play. "...funny..." he finishes, staring at the TV, mouth agape.

Marluxia grins evilly, saying nothing as the arrows begin to scroll upwards, gaining a 'perfect' each and every step.

Axel, on the other hand...

"IT'S GOING SO SLOWWW!" he groans in agony as he tries to maintain a rhythm, but his half of the screen consistently shows 'good' or 'almost' or sometimes even 'boo'. Roxas's jaw drops, half-empty Mountain Dew bottle still against his upper lip.

"Dude, Axel, you rock at DDR!" he finally manages to sputter. "What's going on?!"

The redhead only growls at the TV in response, emerald eyes narrowed into slits as he continues to struggle his way through the song.

"It's quite simple, really," comes a voice behind me.

Now it's my jaw's turn to fall.

"You've actually been paying attention?" I ask Zexion, whose book is now resting on his lap.

"It's rather difficult not to with you dense neophytes making so much racket. Anyway, it's obvious that most of the songs on this asinine game of yours are fast-paced. Logically, it is easy to imagine one's random stomping on one of these would result in reasonably good marks. The ratio of arrows to seconds would increase, thus also raising the probability of a successful step. The slower speed of this particular song renders one incapable of effectively utilizing such a method."

Now Roxas, too, is paying attention. For a moment, we both stare blankly at The Cloaked Schemer. It is Number Thirteen who manages to speak first. "So... you're saying Axel's been faking it the whole time and his stomping around randomly is able to pwn my actual effort?"

"Basically," Zexion replies.

Roxas and I exchange glances. "That's kind of depressing," he admits, dumbfounded by this new revelation. After shaking his head, he drains the rest of the bottle of Dew.

By this time, the song finally seems to be coming to a close- thank Moogle. I think if Axel had to endure one more verse, he'd yank every spike of his red hair out. As it is, he's jerkily stomping out the last few steps and nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. It's quite a sad sight.

I half expect the Flurry to go after Marly for putting him through that once it finally ends, but all he does is grumble about getting it over with and chooses a faster song as his first selection. He comes out the victor this time, which is to be expected considering the song's title is "Burn, Baby, Burn". The final round he comes back fully with a vengeance, promptly owning number eleven. Confidence restored, he reclines against Zexion's bed with a smirk. "Eat that, Marly."

To which Marluxia replies with the beginnings of a growl along with an attempt at a glare that's nearly enough to send little children running to their mommies. Quite an accomplishment for him, considering it's really hard for someone with pink hair to actually come off as scary- aside from the weird kind of scary, anyway.

Fortunately for the red head, Marly doesn't get a chance to resort to any kind of violence.

"Now me and Roxas!" I cry, giddily springing onto the mat and effectively interrupting him. My opponent chucks a plastic bottle into the trash and moves into position, an odd look in his usually calm blue eyes. It makes me hesitate, but only for a second.

"SITAR SONG!" I squeal, not even bothering to ask Roxas if he wants first pick but instead taking it upon myself to skip right to my favorite song. Oh, how I love it- I think Dr. Bombay must be some sort of genius to come up with something so... perfect.

I expect Roxas to roll his eyes when the music begins to blast through the speakers, but he instead looks almost- dare I say it?- excited. When the arrows start to rise, I see why.

He's moving across the mat so fast; I can barely keep track of him out of the corner of my eye. If not for the fact that I have every single step of this song memorized, he would easily beat me. I've never seen him this... energized. It isn't until I hear Marluxia's voice over the music that it hits me.

"Hey, what happened to all the Mountain Dew?!"

I glance away from the screen just long enough to see an alarmed expression flash across Roxas's face.

Marly storms over and stomps on the pause button. "ROXAS! How many of those did you drink?!" he demands, waving one of the many empty bottles littering the floor threateningly in front of the boy's nose.

At this point, number thirteen begins to count on his fingers. When he reaches nine, Marly throws up his hands, exasperated. "You know what? I don't even_ want_ to know." With that, he spins around and plops back down on the floor, angrily shoving a handful of Axel's Cheetos into his mouth.

Roxas only shrugs in response, unpausing the game and settling right back into his quick-stepping rhythm.

But of course, my skills cannot be surpassed when it comes to "My Sitar". It's close, but I pull off the victory in the end. The next round, however, is even more interesting.

No sooner have we made it halfway into the song than the caffeine apparently hits Roxas full-force. He starts doing all these elaborate jumping steps, often hitting an arrow with both feet or spinning in the air. "Yeah! Can't beat these mad skillz!" he cries.

...Just before slipping on the mat and knocking his head against the Playstation, immediately falling unconscious.

Which is why, kids, you never wear socks while playing DDR. Especially after downing who-knows-how-much Mountain Dew.

------------

After Axel and I finish laughing our butts off, we try to awaken the little Nobody, but to no avail- he's out cold. Zexion graciously gives up his bed so Roxas can be comfortable while he snoozes- who knew the cold Schemer had it in him?- and instead retreats to a corner in which to do his reading.

Emo corner. Ha!

Ahem, anyway...

"So I guess that eliminates Rox from the competition," Axel mumbles, throwing a concerned glance in his friend's direction.

Only then do I realize something's missing. "Hey, where'd Marly go?" I inquire, glancing around.

Axel shrugs. "He said if we were out of Mountain Dew, there wasn't much reason for him to stick around. What a jerk."

"Maybe he was just tired," I suggest. "It _is_ getting kind of late."

"Oh well. Guess it's down to you and me then," he says, seeming to be largely unbothered by Marluxia's exit.

"Yup!" I reply happily, hopping back on the mat. I'm fairly confident in myself, so I decide to let Axel pick first. He browses through the songs, sometimes sampling the tune a moment before moving on. This goes on for several minutes before he finally says, "This one!"

I turn my attention back to the screen to find that Axel has chosen...

**Note:** Which is where we stop! My sincere apologies to Roxas. -pats him- So yeah, same deal as before- ya'll choose what Axel picks! Keep in mind that he's already used "Burn, Baby, Burn" cuz that'd be the obvious choice. But yeah, review with critique and a suggestion, and the songs must be squeaky clean. I guess the next section will be the last. See ya'll there!


End file.
